Forever Yours
by keelykelly
Summary: This some one-shots on what i think the boys from the Barbie movies would do if someone appeared to have an interest in their girl. Enjoy! #7. While building her new Ballet, Kristyn met another dancer who took a keen interest... and Dillon is not happy about it. And Kristyn isn't too sure she wants to be stuck as Giselle again.
1. The Three Musketeers - Forever Yours

Corrine and Louis were walking back towards the castle from one of their many balloon rides.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Louis laughed as they walked up the castle steps.

Corinne chuckled slightly "Don't worry, Louis. I'm fine. As many times as I've hit my head on missions, the ground isn't going to hurt it much."

When they stepped in the door, Grand Visor Jameston was waiting, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Good morning, Jameston." Louis greeted "Lovely day."

"I must discuss something with you." Jameston said without so much as a nod.

Louis sighed. Jameston had a habit of ruining a perfectly good day "Of course."

Corinne sent him a reassuring smile "I'll see you later, Your Highness."

"Just one moment!" Jameston snapped "I need to speak with you too, Young Lady."

Corinne's eyebrows lurched "Me?"

"Yes."

Louis frowned at the Visor "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Jameston led the two to Louis' office and sat down behind the desk like he owned it "Please. Sit."

Louis crossed his arms "My desk."

"But I need to discuss this matter with both of you evenly."

Louis sighed and took the seat next to Corinne "What is it, Jameston?"

"I'll get right to the point." Jameston said "You two are spending too much time together."

"What!?" Louis and Corinne exclaimed in unison.

"You are together all the time."

"I'm a musketeer." Corinne said, her eyes sparking "If it's his safety you fear, don't worry."

"It's not his safety." Jameston snapped "It's his sanity!"

"Sanity?" Louis raised an eyebrow "I am perfectly fine. Corinne's not going to make me go insane."

"That's not what I meant." Jameston leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk "I think you are getting too close with this young lady." Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Jameston cut him off "You're constantly going up in that balloon. Your kingdom needs you!"

"And they have me." Louis said evenly "Just every once in a while, I need a break. So, I ask Corinne, who happens to be the only musketeer _not _afraid of heights, to go with me. What's the problem with that?"

"Your Highness, You need to keep your head out of the clouds and keep your feet on the ground!" Jameston stood up "There's only one way to take care of this problem. I forbid you two from seeing each other!"

Louis and Corinne both jumped to their feet "But…!"

"No talking!" Jameston interrupted "I don't want to see or hear of any interaction between you two!" he pointed at Corinne "Or _someone's _going to be going back home!"

Louis glared "And since when did you tell me what to do?"

Corinne shook her head and turned to face the king "It's okay, Louis." She said quietly "He's right."

Louis and the Visor looked at her in shock.

Jameston was sure that Corinne would have been his biggest problem. But no, she was giving up… peacefully?

Louis shook his head "But…"

"He's right." Corinne repeated "You need to take care of France. Not waste your time on me." She stepped away from the desk, turned back to face Louis and curtsied slightly "Your Highness." Then she left the room.

Louis sighed and his shoulder's drooped. Had she really just… walked away?

Jameston dusted a piece of invisible lint off of his jacket "Well, my business here is done."

The next couple of weeks were long and, kind of boring.

Corinne kept her distance, even though it was really hard. Especially when the girls were doing their maid jobs.

When Louis would pass them, Corinne would glance at him then look away quickly.

Aramina, Viveca, and Renee, who had been told nothing of what Jameston had said, became extremely confused.

As soon as Louis was gone, the three girls turned to face their blond friend.

"Okay." Renee said "Spill."

Corinne sat back on her heels and dropped her scrub brush onto the floor "Grand Visor Jameston forbade us to speak to each other."

"When did this happen?" Viveca asked.

"A couple weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aramina asked, almost pouting.

"It wasn't important." Corinne answered "It's what had to be done."

"Why?"

"Because, He's got responsibilities and…"

Viveca cut her off "Is it that, 'He's the king and I'm just a farm girl' thing again?"

Corinne shrugged "Well, it's true." She smiled "And besides, Jameston threatened my job as a musketeer! I've worked too hard to get here and there's no way I'm leaving now!"

Renee shook her head "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well," Aramina sighed "Well, I guess you need to move forward."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Meaning?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Aramina giggled, glancing a something behind the blond.

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed "Aramina Lecour, what are you…?"

"Hello, Corinne." A voice said, cutting her off.

Corinne whipped around, a smile spreading across her face "Christopher!"

Christopher was a tall, extremely good looking, blond haired blue eyed musketeer.

Aramina sighed dreamily.

"Finally got back." Chris laughed "And I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eaT with me."

Corinne bit her bottom lip "Um… I don…"

"She'd love to!" Aramina piped up "We're just about done here!"

"Aramina, we just started." Corinne hissed.

"Oh, go on." Viveca waved at her "We're fine."

Chris chuckled "You know what they say. Never deny the orders of a musketeer."

Corinne rolled her eyes "Okay. I'm coming." Then she smiled "Come on."

As soon as they were out of sight, Aramina giggled "See? Moving forward."

"But what about Louis?" Viveca asked "He'll be heartbroken!"

Aramina sighed again "Ooh! Life is too complicated!"

Over the next few weeks, Corinne spent quite a lot of time with Chris. When she wasn't musketeering, cleaning the castle, or helping her friends, she was strolling around with the handsome musketeer.

Louis watched them. He couldn't help the jealous feeling he got when he saw them together, talking and laughing.

One evening, when he was watching them stroll around the castle, Corinne stood up on her tip-toes and kissed the boy on the cheek, then with one last smile, walked away.

Chris waved goodbye as he left, smiling brightly as he did.

Louis groaned "Okay. I need advice." He went and sought out Aramina "Excuse me, Aramina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Corinne and the musketeer, Chris."

Aramina giggled "Aren't they adorable!"

Louis backed up shocked "Yeah." Then he walked away "Well, there went that theory." He had been hoping that the Queen-of-all-things-romantic would just say that it was nothing. They were just really good friends.

He walked into his office and closed the door "Maybe… maybe Chris is better for her. I mean, he's a musketeer. He can go on missions with her, can sword fight with her." He huffed "She doesn't have to rescue him every time she turns around." He sat down at his desk "He's… perfect for her."

But it still egged him. He _had _to know for sure, and he had to hear it from _her._

So the next day, Louis went and tracked down Corinne. She was strolling around the castle grounds with Chris.

"Excuse me." Louis said "But I must speak with Miss D'artagnon, alone."

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed "But we're not supposed to speak to each other."

"It's official business."

"Okay then." Corinne said slowly, then she turned to Chris "I'll see you later."

The musketeer nodded, then jogged away.

Louis led Corinne to a more out-of-the-way place, then just stood there quietly.

Corinne cocked her head "Louis? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I…it's… Chris." Louis said quietly "What's… between you two."

Corinne's eyebrows shot up "Wait. You pulled me away, just to ask what was going on between me and Chris?"

"Yes?" Louis smiled sheepishly.

Corinne laughed. She couldn't help it! "I thought this was official business."

"Well… It's a matter of…" Louis thought for a second, then continued "Easing my conscience."

The smile on Corinne's face grew "Louis, are you… jealous?"

"Not really." Louis answered, sticking his hands into his pockets "Just concerned."

"For what?"

He looked up at her, his face completely sincere and honest "Of losing you."

Corinne stared at him, then shook her head "Louis. Have you ever heard the expression, Forever Yours?"

Louis nodded "Yeah."

"Well, there you go." Corinne could feel the heat creeping up her face, but she had to get it out "There is no one in this universe that can take me away."

Louis stared at her confused "But you really seem to like that Chris guy."

"Our fathers were close friends." Corinne pushed a piece of hair away from her face "We grew up together. He's like my brother!" she laughed softly "And besides, he's got a girl."

"But… you kissed him!"

"On the cheek!" The blond put her hands on her hips "You have been paying attention, haven't you?"

Louis nodded "Can I ask _why_ you kissed him?"

Corinne smiled "He asked his girl to marry him and she said yes." She shoved his shoulder a little "Like I said, he's like a brother."

Louis sighed with relief and a bit of regret "I guess I really messed that up."

"No." Corinne shook her head "It's nice to know that you were worried. As far as I knew, I had been completely removed from your mind."

Louis took one of her hands "Never. No one could do that. Ever."

Corinne smiled "Good."

"Now, this is precious."

Louis and Corinne spun around to see Chris and the other three girls standing there smiling.

Corinne shook her head, walked over to Chris and laid a punch into his arm.

"Ow." Chris wined, rubbing his arm, then he walked over to Louis "By the way, Louis. I don't think you have to worry about _any_ of the musketeers. No one wants a wife that can beat them in a sword fight."

Louis chuckled slightly "I'll remember that."

"Your Majesty!"

"Jameston." Corinne and Louis mumbled in unison.

"You are forbidden from seeing that girl!" Jameston snapped.

Louis shook his head "Forget it." Then he turned to the blond "My balloon is getting tired of being grounded. Want to go for ride?"

Corinne nodded quickly "Who am I to say no?"

"No!" Jameston shouted "No! No! NO!"

"Jameston!" Louis snapped, then he crossed his arms and smiled smugly "I can fire you."

Jameston's mouth opened then closed again "Fine." Then he turned around and stomped off.

"Ebenezer Scrooge." Chris chuckled "That is the kind of guy that comes into your dreams and turns them to nightmares."

Everyone laughed, then Corinne and Louis headed around to the back of the castle.

Aramina giggled "I knew if someone started showing interest he'd have to talk to her."

Viveca and Renee looked at her "You planned this?"

"Well, how else were they going to talk?" Aramina winked "It was all part of the plan."

**(Short, sweet, simple… lame? What do you think? I'm hoping to do one of these based off of each of the Barbie movies! So, any suggestions or requests will be accepted! Laterz! Happy Reading!)**


	2. Princess and the Pauper - Love me for me

**(Mariolka and Shadowgirl416, here is yall's requests! I hope it meets your satisfaction. Thank you Mariolka for the idea. I blended it with a little idea of my own. I hope you enjoy!)**

Dominic sighed as he leaned back into his throne. Ambassador Bismark was at it again. He was complaining that Dominic wanted to marry Erica 'A mere pauper', as Bismark often said.

"The only thing she knows is work and sewing!" the ambassador exclaimed, pacing back and forth "She knows nothing of running a kingdom! Dulcenia will parish!"

Dominic rolled his eyes "I can teach her. She can learn!"

"It's too risky!" Bismark said with a shake of his head "As I said to Erica, she…"

"Wait!" Dominic interrupted, jumping to his feet "As you said to Erica?"

Bismark nodded "Yes. I have spoken of the matter with her… several times."

"You…" Dominic let out a frustrated breath "You pompous windbag! You talked to Erica about this!?"

"Yes." Bismark crossed his arms "I thought she deserved to know what she was getting herself into."

Dominic walked over to a window and looked out. Bismark had been putting pressure on Erica. Too much pressure. It was that kind of pressure that made any royal, king or queen, snap and give up. It broke their spirit and will. And that was something that he _didn't _want Erica to go through.

With a sigh of resignation, Dominic turned to face Bismark "Alright. Just let me tell her."

Bismark smiled satisfied "I'm glad you see things the way I do, Your Highness."

"I don't." Dominic snapped, heading for the door "But I'm not going to let you destroy the girl I fell in love with!"

**Anneliese was sitting **in the library reading. Julian had just left and now she was free to read. Although, she'd rather Julian be there longer.

She had just gotten to a good part in her book, when the library doors swung open. Her head snapped up, then she jumped to her feet when she saw Erica standing there. She looked like she was about to cry!

"Erica?" Annaliese jumped to her feet and rushed to her look-alike friend "What's wrong?"

"Dominic called off the wedding." Erica whispered.

"What!?" the blond stepped back in shock "Why!?"

Erica shook her head and pushed some chocolate brown hair from her face "He didn't say exactly. He just said that he thought I wouldn't be able to stand the pressure."

Annaliese nodded slowly "I see." She guided her friend from the room "How about you go rest. I need to think."

Ever since Madame Carp had been put out of business, Erica had been living in the castle with Annaliese and her mother.

Anneliese walked over to a window "Dominic called off the wedding because he was afraid that Erica would snap under the pressure of running a kingdom." She leaned against the window "He didn't _want _to call it off. Which means… I have to get him to ask her to marry him again! But how?" Then she saw him, the young Duke, Demitri Evans "Perfect."

The next morning, Julian was walking to the front door, ready to begin the day's lessons, when he caught sight of Anneliese and Demitri walking together. Both were smiling brightly as the princess was saying something that, Julian couldn't hear.

A few seconds later, Demitri nodded then Anneliese squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

Julian sighed as Demitri returned the hug, both laughed as he spun her around.

"Of course." Julian said to himself as he entered the castle "Thinking that the princess actually loved you was just… a dream."

Five minutes later, Anneliese skid into the library and plopped down in a chair "I'm here!" she said, slightly panting for breath "Where do we start?"

Julian held up a science book "Your favorite."

During their lesson, Anneliese seemed highly distracted, and as soon as Julian announced a break, she was out of her seat and out of the room.

"Erica!" Anneliese called, running into the music room.

Erica looked up from where she was sitting at the piano and smiled "Where's the fire?"

Anneliese walked over to her and grabbed her wrist "Come on. I want you to meet someone!"

"Someone?" Erica questioned as she was drug down the hall and out the door.

Anneliese took her to the back garden "Erica, I'd like for you to meet, Demitri Evans."

Demitri was tall, his light brown hair and medium brown eyes complemented each other.

"Hi." Demitri greeted, extending his hand to the brunette "As she said, I'm Demitri."

"Erica." She shook his hand "It's nice to meet you." She turned to say something to Anneliese, but the princess had already disappeared.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Demitri asked.

Erica turned back to face the young duke "Sure."

**Anneliese skipped back **into the castle and into the library "Are we ready to continue?" she asked.

Julian nodded "If you are."

Anneliese leaned back into her chair "Julian?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you invite Dominic to come for a visit."

Julian raised a questioning eyebrow "Why?"

"I thought you enjoyed his company."

"I do."

"Then…?"

Julian closed the book he was holding and turned his full attention to the princess "I think he's busy."

Anneliese sighed. Did she have to do everything the hard way? She stood up from her seat, walked over to her tutor and kissed him on the cheek "Please, Julian. Ask Dominic to come."

Julian chuckled slightly "Okay."

"Thank you." Anneliese resumed her seat "Now. About the lesson."

**Julian did as **Anneliese requested and asked Dominic to come, and he did.

When he arrived, Julian was waiting.

"Hi, Julian." Dominic greeted, shaking the other man's hand "How's it going?"

"Fine." Julian answered, then he led the way to the palace as they chatted companionably.

They were almost to the door when something caught Dominic's eye.

A girl with brown hair in a blue dress, with a guy with brown hair.

Dominic stopped. Julian didn't seem to notice and kept walking.

Dominic stared at the couple walking together. They were smiling and laughing every now and then.

"_Is she already over it?_" Dominic thought _"Maybe it's for the best. She can be happy with him."_ He tore his eyes away from Erica and the man, and went into the castle.

"Glad you could come." Julian smiled "It'll be nice to have you around."

Dominic nodded "Glad I could come. How's Anneliese doing?"

Julian's face clouded over slightly "Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Julian." Dominic crossed his arms "I know that look. What's wrong."

"It's just…" Julian sighed as he ran a hand through his light brown hair "I think Anneliese is in love… with someone else."

"What!?" Dominic's eyes widened "But didn't she tell you that she was in love with you?"

"Well, yeah." Julian nodded "But then again, we were stuck in a mine and we didn't know if we'd get out. Thinking death is near can cause people to say things they wouldn't say otherwise."

"And what makes you think she's in love with someone wlse?"

"Well, the past several days, I've seen her with this other guy. They seemed really happy." Julian shrugged "And besides, I'm just a tutor. A princess should marry someone of regality."

Dominic didn't know what to say. He kind of knew what Julian was feeling. Just seeing Erica with that other guy had made him… Mad? No. Upset? A little bit. Jealous? Well… yeah. That was definitely it.

"We'll see." Dominic finally said "We'll just have to wait and see."

Over the next few weeks, somehow, Annaliese managed to keep Dominic and Erica away from each other. And, Dominic managed to see Erica with Demitri almost every day.

But what Anneliese _didn't _know, was that Julian never saw Erica and Demitri together. He only saw Anneliese and Demitri together.

Although, Anneliese did notice that Julian had become rather distant, she just didn't know why.

It was a Friday evening, one week later, when Dominic was watching Erica and Demitri walk together, that he decided he _had _to know _exactly _what was going on between them.

"**It's been a **beautiful evening." Demitri said as he and Erica walked around the castle.

Erica nodded and smiled "Thank you for a delightful evening, De… Dominic?"

Demitri's eyebrows went up "Dominic?" he turned around to see the young king heading in their direction. He chuckled "And this is when I make myself scares." Then he ran off.

"Dominic! What are you doing here?" Erica asked as soon as he reached her.

"I came to visit Julian." Dominic answered.

"How long have you been here?"

"About two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Erica stared at him "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you seemed pretty happy with what's-his-name. So, I decided to leave you alone."

"Until now?" Erica guessed.

Dominic nodded "Yeah." He scratched the back of his head "I… I'm happy for you."

"For what?" Erica asked.

"That guy." Dominic answered "He seems to be really nice."

"Dominic!" Erica almost laughed "I'm not in love with Demitri!"

"You're not?"

"No!" Erica smiled "Never. Forever Yours. Remember?"

"I thought that was _before _I called it off."

"No." she shook her head "It was now and forever." She sighed as she looked down at her shoes "Why did you call off the wedding?"

"I thought it might hurt you." Dominic said "The stress and pressure can really hurt a person if they're not ready." He looked up at the sky "I didn't want you to break. And after I figured out that Bismark had been talking to you about everything that could go wrong, I just thought letting you go was the only option."

Erica laughed softly "And now, King Dominic. I'll tell you, what I told him. No matter what happens, or how hard it gets. It doesn't matter if the whole world crumbles around me. As long as you're there, I'll be there too."

Dominic smiled as he took her hands in his "I should have now."

"You should have." Erica teased slightly "Don't you remember? The first time we met when I was pretending to be Anneliese?" then she began to sing gently.

_**I'll be yours**_

_**Together, we shall always be as one.**_

_**If you love me for me.**_

_**Who can say where we'll go.**_

_**Who can promise what we'll be**_

_**I'll stay by your side**_

_**If you love me for me**_

Dominic pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Erica whispered "It just shows how much you really care."

From the gateway, Demitri sent Anneliese a thumbs up, then left.

Anneliese giggled slightly "Perfect."

Julian stepped out on the balcony behind her. He smiled when he saw Dominic and Erica below them "I take it they worked everything out."

Anneliese nodded "I guess so." After a few moments of him being unusually silent, the princess turned to face her tutor "Julian? What's wrong?"

Julian looked away from her "Oh, nothing."

"Julian. I know you better than that!" Anneliese grabbed his arm "What's the matter? You've been so… distant, lately."

Julian look at her "I guess… I don't know. It's just…"

Anneliese suddenly realized what he was trying to say "You've seen me with Demitri Evans, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Julian answered quietly.

The princess smiled, her blue eyes lighting up "Julian. I was only with Demitri because we were discussing a plan I had."

"Plan?"

"Yes." Anneliese pointed down to where Dominic and Erica were still talking "I ask Demitri to spend some time with Erica, so when Dominic came, he'd see them, get jealous and then they could talk." She smiled "And get back together."

Julian's face registered understanding "So… you were just plotting against Dominic and Erica. Not… seeing each other."

"Exactly." Anneliese looked up into his blue eyes "I meant what I said that day in the mine. And I still do. Nothing's going to change that."

Julian sighed with relief "You are quite sneaky for a princess."

Anneliese laughed "I learned from the best." She grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him back inside "I think Erica and Dominic have an announcement to make."

Julian pulled her to a stop "And so do we."

Anneliese looked at him curiously "We do?"

Julian nodded "Princess Anneliese Josephine Lillyana Harmony Abigail Renee. Would you… marry me?"

"Yes!" Anneliese squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed "Yes! Yes yes yes!"

"I take it this is good news." Erica said from the doorway.

Anneliese released herself from Julian and turned to face her friend.

The two girls laughed as they ran together in a hug.

"Thank you." Erica whispered "Thank you so much."

Anneliese laughed quietly "It's the least I could do for my sister."


	3. Island Princess - Forever Will

**(Mariolka, here is your 2****nd**** request. Thank you once again for the wonderful idea! Of course, I gave it a little twist ;) I hope you enjoy! And Thank you for your reviews everyone!)**

Antonio was walking around the greenhouse with Ro, enjoying listening to her chatter about the different plants, and how some didn't grow on her island. And the ones that did, what they were good for.

"I've never enjoyed walking through the greenhouse very much." Antonio commented "I always preferred to be out sailing, or on some sort of adventure."

Ro smiled "What did you do when you were too young to sail?"

Antonio shrugged "I'd send leaves sailing down our fountain. IT was a waterfall." He winked at her "And if they survived, which they normally did, they were deemed the greatest sailor in the universe!"

Ro laughed, her blue eyes dancing "So what happened if they didn't?"

Antonio waggled his dark eyebrows 'I dove in to save them. That's when I got into trouble with my mother, father, and the maids." He chuckled "My clothes would be soaked and torn."

Ro shook her head amused "Sounds like fun."

"Well, what about you?" Antonio looked down at her and smiled.

Ro sighed and pushed some blond hair from her face "I don't know. Remember?"

Antonio cringed "Oh. Right. Sorry."

She looked up at him "It's okay. I'll find out who I am someday."

Just then, a servant from the castle came up to them "Your Highness."

"What is it Gerard?" Antonio asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your father requests an audience with you." Gerard answered.

Antonio shook his head "You know, you could just say 'Antonio, your father wants to see you,' you know."

Gerard rolled his eyes "Your Highness, please."

"I'm going, I'm going." Antonio turned to Ro "I'll be back."

Ro nodded "Okay."

When Antonio reached the throne room, his parents and Princess Luciana, a red haired, brown eyed girl, was waiting in the room.

From behind King Peter's back, Luciana motioned to Antonio, telling him that it was bad.

"You asked to see me father?" Antonio asked slowly.

"Yes." Peter nodded "You've been spending too much time with that island girl!"

"Father!" Antonio shook his head "She's still getting used to civilization!"

"I don't want you to spend any more time with her!" Peter continued "You are never to see her again. You are to spend more time with Luciana!"

Antonio glanced at the princess to see her sigh and shake her head. That was one thing he liked about her, she didn't force her way into things. Plus she was sweet and gentle, and had been helping Ro when she could.

"Father." Antonio said slowly, his grey eyes sparking with a bit of frustration "What makes you think that I'll be able to stay away from her?"

Peter smiled smugly "I've already taken care of that."

"What did you do?"

"When you came here, Gerard informed the girl that she is no longer allowed on the castle grounds."

"What!?"

"She is to live out in town for now on."

"But… dad!" Antonio basically ran over to a window "But she doesn't know anything about living with towns people." He turned to face his father "She'll…"

"What's done is done, Antonio." Peter snapped "Now it's time for you to take your responsibilities seriously for a change!" with that, he stormed off.

Danielle, Antonio's mother, followed slowly. When she passed her son, she put her hand on his shoulder, showing that she didn't agree, but she had to do as her husband wanted.

Antonio stared out at the town, trying to catch a glimpse of the blond haired girl. Bu there were so many people out that you couldn't be sure.

Luciana stepped up beside Antonio "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Antonio said quietly "I just hope she'll be okay."

**Gerard led Ro **out to town to an Inn "You can stay here." Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ro sighed and slowly entered the building. There were a few people standing around. She looked around and saw a large desk with a lady siting behind it. The lady had a pile of white hair on top of her head. She wore cat eye glasses and she had a pointed nose.

"Maybe I'm supposed to talk to her." So she walked towards the desk "Excuse me."

"How many and how long?" The lady asked.

"What?"

The lady looked up at her "How many and how long?"

Ro looked around confused "What do you mean?"

The lady took off her glasses and sighed "What do you need?"

"Somewhere to stay."

"How many will be staying?"

"Just me."

"Okay. How long."

"Not sure."

"Finally." The lady began to write on a paper "Have you got any money?"

Ro stepped back confused "Money?"

The old woman rubbed her forehead "Listen sweetie," she basically snapped "You can't get a rood if you don't pay for it!"

"I…I'm sorry." Ro stuttered "This is where they told…"

"If you can't pay, leave!"

"Now Gertrude." A soft voice said behind Ro "That's no way to treat a girl."

Ro slowly turned around and looked up to see a tall, young man with jet black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Jason." Gertrude growled "This is my business."

"I'm aware of that." Jason answered "But this girl obviously needs help."

"Then let her go somewhere else!"

Jason shook his head and pulled several coins from his pocket "Here. This will cover a week."

"You've got too big a heart, Jason." Gertrude growled "It'll get you in trouble someday."

"It hasn't yet." Jason answered, then he turned his attention to Ro "Hi. I'm Jason. And you are?"

"Ro." Ro answered, accepting his extended hand "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Jason smiled "A friend told me you might need some help."

"I'm afraid I'm still not used to all this… civilization."

"Really?" Jason led her out of the building "Where are you from?"

"I grew up on an Island in the South Seas." Ro said "All that was there was animals." She shrugged "I didn't even knew that there were other people until Antonio showed up."

"That's fascinating." Jason nodded "I'll make a deal with you. You tell me about your life on the island, and I'll help you get used to the way a town operates."

Ro laughed with relief "Deal."

"Good." Jason smiled broadly "I think we could become really good friends, Ro."

"I'd like that."

So, the next few weeks, Jason 'picked Ro up' first thing in the morning, and walked her around town, telling her how things ran and listening to her stories.

"So, where are these animals you keep telling about?" Jason asked "Sagi, Tika and Azul."

"Probably still up at the castle." Ro answered "I don't know if the king kicked them out or not."

"Ah." Jason nodded "Alright. Back to our lesson on town."

**It was around **noon when Antonio managed to sneak out of the castle and into town. He had to see how Ro was.

He kept out of sight as he slipped through the town, looking for any sign of the blond girl. After about fifteen minutes, he heard her laughing. Then he saw her, a tall black haired man at her side.

Antonio held his breath as he watched the guy take Ro's hand and lead her to a vegetable stand.

They seemed to be happy… together.

Antonio sighed as he backed up between two buildings "Maybe it's better this way." Then he went back to the castle.

It didn't take Luciana long to figure out that something was wrong.

Antonio hardly went outside, and he'd just sit in the library and read.

A couple days later, Luciana decided to go talk to him "Antonio?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Antonio put down the book he was reading "What? What makes you think somethnig's wrong?"

"I can tell." Luciana said "You've been really down. Ever since you snuck out to town."

Antonio's eyebrows rose "You know about that?"

"Yes." She walked over and sat on a chair that was beside Antonio "Is Ro okay?"

"Yeah." Antonio nodded "She's found a friend… that's a boy."

"Oh." Luciana said quietly "Is that the problem?"

"I guess." Antonio shrugged "But I shouldn't be surprised. Ro's young and beautiful. Who wouldn't want her attention?" he quickly looked at the princess "I'm not saying that you aren't!"

"I know." Luciana laughed "Ro is perfect for you. You should tell her."

"I can't." Antonio sighed "Father would never allow it and I think that guy she's with would kill me."

Luciana shook her head and smiled "Antonio, RO deserves to know how you feel. You need to tell her."

"How?"

"Go to her."

"I'm not allowed."

"But you've already done it once." Luciana stood up "Now do it again. For Ro. You might be surprised what you learn."

Antonio nodded "You're right. I have to know for sure. But dad will probably ask where I disappeared to… again."

"Then take me with you." Luciana said "I've been wanting to see the town anyways. I don't think your father will object to a walk with me."

Antonio smiled "Deal."

So, the next morning, the two headed out to town. It wasn't long before they spotted Ro and Jason walking up the road. Ro was carrying a pink rose in her hand and laughing.

"Hi!" Luciana called to them.

Ro looked up shocked "Luciana? Antonio!"

"Hi." Antonio smiled "Do you think I could talk to you. Alone?"

Ro nodded "Sure."

Luciana waved them away "Don't worry. I'll wait right here."

Antonio led Ro over to a quiet spot "How have you been?"

"Fine." Ro answered "Jason's been helping me."

"Jason? Is that is name?"

"Yes." Ro shook her head slowly "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Antonio sighed "That's what I thought."

Ro looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"You… Well." Antonio raked his hand through his dark brown hair "It's just…"

"You think I've fallen in love with him, don't you?"

Antonio looked at the girl in front of him "Yes."

Ro smiled "No, Antonio. I haven't. He's just a _really _good friend that's been helping me."

Antonio looked hopeful "Are you sure?"

Ro laughed "And if you think he might like me, you're wrong there too."

"How do you know?"

Ro took his hand and led him back so they could see Luciana and Jason "She's all he ever talks about."

Antonio smiled "So, there's no chance of me loosing you?"

Ro turned to face him "I didn't know you ever had me."

The prince took her other hand "I was hoping I did. And forever would."

Ro smiled "You do have me. And forever will."

Antonio laughed slightly, then he bent down and kissed her. He couldn't help it.

"Well, I take it everything's okay." Luciana asked, startling them.

"Um… yeah." Antonio stuttered, his face flaming.

"Good." Jason nodded.

"Ro's coming back to the castle." Luciana announced "I'm going to convince your father to let her stay with me."

"Can you?" Antonio asked.

Luciana nodded "I can try."

Ro smiled, then turned to Jason "Thank you, for everything."

Jason gave her a quick hug "You're welcome. It was like having a sister all over again." He stepped back and looked at her fondly "But, I have to go back home now. My visit here has already been way over due."

"Where's home?" Antonio asked.

"Paladia." Jason answered "And my mother, Queen Melissa, is waiting."

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Jason smiled at Ro "I hope everything works out." Then he looked at Luciana "For all of our sakes."

"We all do." Luciana said quietly "Thank you for keeping an eye on her."

"It was my pleasure, Luciana." Then Jason left.

"Come on." Antonio took Ro's right arm while Luciana took her left "Let's go."

Ro nodded "Okay. Let's go."

**(Yay! So what do you think? Note where Jason is from and what his mother's name is. *waggle eyebrows* I hope you enjoyed! Laterz!)**


	4. Diamond Castle - Two is better than one

Out in the country, surrounded by large beds of flowers, in a humble cottage, live two girls. Best friends names Alexa and Liana. Alexa is a tan brunette with aqua blue eyes. Her hair is fixed in a low chignon, and her fringe is over to the right side of her forehead. She wears a blue pauper's dress with light pink sleeves.

Liana was pale with blond hair and eyes the color of a Kyanite. One side of her hair is pulled back to cover the right side of her head, she has her fringe at the right side with a pink flower tucked behind her ear Two parts of her hair from either side are braided and pulled back to make a ponytale secured by a pink bow. She tied a knot at the end of her hair to keep it from getting tangled.

Her dress was the same style as Alexa's just all pink and the sleeves were a little puffed.

They were outside working in their flower gardens. Every now and then, when they collected enough flowers, they would go to the closest town and sell them.

Liana sat back on her heels and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead "Well. I'm almost done planting the new bed of roses."

Alexa looked over at her from where she was watering one of the flowerbeds "Good. Ian and Jeremy should be here tomorrow to give us a ride."

Liana raised an eyebrow "Um… Alexa. Ian and Jeremy are coming _today_."

"What!?" Alexa gasped "I thought it was tomorrow!"

Liana shook her head and smiled "Nope. It's today."

Alexa dropped her watering can and ran for the house "I need to wash up before they get here!"

Liana laughed silently she continued her work.

Ian and Jeremy are a set of identical twin musicians that they had met a little over a year ago. They have light brown hair and grey eyes. They're extremely cute, and they know it. They also have an Australian accent, which only helps the cute factor by… 100 percent.

Alexa had taken a liking to Ian, and Vice versa, while Liana and Jeremy had taken a liking to each other. Ian was the oldest twin. He's a bit more prideful and considers himself a lady killer, while Jeremy had quite gotten all of his brother's woman-wise ways.

Liana's ears caught the sound of hoof beats in the near distance. She sat up on her knees and looked down the path. As expected, two horses were racing up the path, the twins riding them.

When the boys pulled their horses into the yard, Liana waved at them "Hi Jeremy! Ian."

"Good morning, Liana." Ian nodded "Where's Alexa?"

"Getting cleaned up to go to town." Liana answered as she stood up and dusted her hands off on her skirt "Did y'all manage to make it to the inn on time last night?"

"Of course." Jeremy nodded as he waggled his eyebrows.

Liana shook her head and smiled as she turned to the cottage "We'll be out in a minute."

"Maybe we should offer to take the flowers and sell them on our own." Jeremy said as Liana disappeared through the door.

Ian's eyebrows lurched "Why?"

"Well…" Jeremy rocked his head back and forth "There's so many other people in town. Especially… men."

Ian stared at his brother confused, and a little concerned "Um… yeah?"

"Well, it's just that Liana and Alexa are very pretty girls." Jeremy hurriedly explained "I've noticed that they turn quite a few heads."

Ian laughed "Jeremy, my brother! You worry too much!" he reached over and punched his twin's shoulder slightly "No girl would dump us."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow "Ian. We're not even dating. How can they dump us?"

Ian frowned "Hey. Don't worry about it. We have them trapped with our wit and charm. They couldn't escape if they wanted too. We're too charming!"

Jeremy chuckled slightly "Alright, Ian. Alright. The girls are about to come out. Please don't mention this to them."

"Never." Ian waved him off.

"Hi, guys!" Alexa called as she and Liana came out the door, a basket of flowers in each of their hands.

"Alexa!" Ian winked "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Alexa laughed "I'd never miss it."

The boys helped the girls up behind them, then they headed for town. They dropped the girls off in the market place.

"When you're ready to go, we'll be in the inn." Jeremy said.

Liana nodded "Like usual."

"Right." Jeremy chuckled nervously "See you in a few hours, girls."

"Jeremy's acting a bit odd." Liana commented as the boys rode away.

Alexa laughed "Maybe he's getting a cold."

Liana joined in the laughter as they began to find buyers for their flowers.

After several hours, only a few of their flowers had been sold.

"Slow day." Alexa sighed.

"Perhaps we can help." Two voices said in unison behind them.

The girls spun around to see two young men, one with black hair, one with blond, both green eyed… not to mention good looking.

Alexa smiled "Hi. Interested in a flower?"

The boys shook her heads, smiling brightly "No. But we're going to help you sell them."

Liana raised an eyebrow "How?"

"My name is Max." Said the blond.

"And I'm Tyler." Said the black.

"We're twin musicians." They said in practiced unison.

Liana and Alexa looked at each other "Twins? Again?"

"Again?" Max laughed slightly "What do you mean by that?"

"We know a set of twin musicians." Liana answered "Ian and Jeremy. They're at the Inn."

Tyler nodded "Ah! Yes. We've heard of them."

"Perhaps you can introduce us." Max added.

Liana shrugged "Maybe. But we're a little busy right now."

"Did you say you could help us?" Alexa asked.

Max nodded "Indeed we can."

"How?"

The two boys pulled a couple of guitars from behind their backs "We're very good."

Liana smiled "Maybe you can help."

"**You ain't never **caught a rabbit, You ain't no friend of mine!" As Ian and Jeremy finished, the occupants of the Inn began to cheer loudly.

"Thank you!" Ian shouted "Thank you very much!"

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Jeremy said "We're going to rest for a few."

The two boys went and sat down at a vacant table and relaxed.

"I wonder if the girls are having any luck." Jeremy said, just as the Inn doors opened and the two girls, plus Max and Tyler, walked inside.

"Um… Ian." Jeremy bopped his brother and pointed towards the door "Look."

Ian looked where his brother indicated, his face lost some of its color "Alexa?"

The girls were laughing as the boys led them into the Inn.

"Ian, Jeremy." Liana said, sitting her and Alexa's empty baskets on the table "This is Max and Tyler. They helped us sell our flowers."

Ian and Jeremy nodded "Nice of you."

"They're twins, like you are." Alexa added.

Ian raised an eyebrow "Oh. Interesting."

"May I also ments, Liana and Alexa," Tyler said "You two have beautiful voices."

"You… sang… to… them?" Jeremy stammered.

Liana shook her head "No. With them."

"With them!?" Ian and Jeremy exclaimed in unison.

"It was amazing!"Alexa added.

"Shall we sit?" Max asked, motioning towards a table not far away.

The girls nodded "Yes." Then they followed the boys to the other table.

"I told you we should have come alone!" Jeremy whispered.

Ian growled with aggravation "There is no way I'm going to let some lame musician steal my girl!"

Jeremy smiled "What are we going to do?"

"Get them back."

"How?"

"By singing."

"What song?"

"Double Vision."

Jeremy's smile disappeared "Ian. Liana thinks that song is lame."

Ian waved him off "I improved it!"

Jeremy frowned "I hope so. 'Cause I still remember the look that Liana sent us when we sang it the first time."

Ian smiled evilly "Don't worry, my brother. We're going to get our girls back and send those guys on the road! Come on."

"**That song is **great!" Alexa clapped quietly "Did y'all write it?"

"Yep." Max and Tyler answered.

"I glad you liked it." Max winked at Alexa, causing her to blush slightly.

Tyler was working on retuning his guitar when one of the strings snapped "Oh man!" he sighed "Max, do you have the extra strings?"

"No." Max shook his head "We hadn't restocked yet."

Liana stood up "I think Ian and Jeremy may have some extra in their saddle bag."

Alexa nodded "They normally do." As Liana walked away, Alexa turned back to the twins "So, why are y'all here?"

"We were contacted by the Inn keeper for backup." Max answered "Just in case his normal the musicians, I think he called them the Rascals, were late."

Alexa nodded slowly "Ah. Good plan."

Liana had retrieved the extra stings and was heading back to the table where Alexa, Max and Tyler sat, when a piece of paper laying on an empty table caught her attention. She picked it up, a smile spreading across her face as she read it. Then she gently laid the paper back down and rejoined her friends.

"**Are you sure **about this, Ian?" Jeremy asked as he and his brother retrieved their guitars.

"Absolutely." Ian nodded "They're going to come running back to us."

Ian slung the guitar strap over his shoulder "I hope you're right."

The twins walked out onto the small stage and Ian called to the crowd "Hello everyone! We're going to sing a song that's dedicated to two girls we know."

"It's also for memories sake." Jeremy added.

Ian nodded, then he began to play and sing, and Jeremy joined:

_**Two maidens were stealing a gig from two kind men,**_

_**Who's singing was magic,**_

_**Theywere both so handsome,**_

Liana's eyebrows rose and she looked over at Alexa "Oh dear." She whispered

_**One so fair and pretty,**_

_**One of dark beauty,**_

_**One wearing orange,**_

_**And one( you know perfectly well nothing rhymes with orange),**_

Max leaned over to Alexa and whispered "What kind of song is this?"

Alexa smiled weakly "You don't want to know"

_**Here the song you belong,with the lads like us,**_

_**Here the song you belong you belong you belong,**_

_**With the lads like us,**_

Liana dropped her face into her hands "You have got to be kidding me."

_**DOUBLE VISION!**_

_**We are both so charming,**_

_**That we know that you'll love us,**_

Alexa cocked her head "Did… the song get longer?"

Liana looked up and nodded "Yeah." Then she noticed that the twins were sending sideways glances at Max and Tyler.

_**I could look so dis - arming,**_

_**And our style is a BIG BIG PLUS!**_

"Alexa." She said, leaning over to her friend "You don't think they think…" she nodded towards the two boys sitting at their table.

Alexa shook her head "No. I _know _they do."

_**In a song- you belong with lads like us,**_

_**Its a song you belong,**_

_**you belong,**_

_**you belong,**_

_**wow you belong,ooh you belong wow you belong!**_

_**WITH LADS LIKE US!**_

The room became deathly silent as the boys last words hung in the air. A cough was heard from somewhere in the room as Ian left the stage, assuming his brother was right behind him.

Jeremy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and shifted his guitar a bit nervously "I have one more song. And it's dedicated to a girl I know."

Liana leaned back in her chair, hoping that another embarrassment wasn't coming. She wanted to talk to Jeremy right _now _and tell him that there was nothing going on between her and Tyler. But it looked like she'd have to wait a while longer.

Jeremy glanced at her, then began to play his guitar.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something**_

Liana's eyes widened and she chuckled softly "Oh, Jeremy."

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**_

Liana stood up and started to go head for the entrance up onto the stage.

"Where are you going?" Alexa whispered.

"You'll see." Liana answered.

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one **_

Jeremy swung around in shock as Liana's voice came from the side of the stage as she slowly walked towards him.

_**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes when we sing and play  
You make it hard for breathing**_

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
**_Jeremy joined back in with her - _**I'm finally now believing**_

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one**_

Jeremy - _**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
So maybe it's**_

Both –_**true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**_

Jeremy - _**So I'm thinking, **_

Liana – _**Two- I can't live without you  
**_Both - _**And maybe two- is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**I'm thinking two is better than one.**_

The people started cheering loudly as Liana and Jeremy smiled at each other.

"Jeremy…" Liana shook her head slowly "Please tell me you didn't think I was going with Tyler."

Jeremy scratched the back of his head "Yeah."

"Why?" Alexa asked as she and Ian joined them.

"Well, you came in the door with them… And you seemed happy and…" Ian shrugged "I guess we figured you liked them."

Alexa slapped her forehead "Why didn't you just say?!"

Ian crossed his arms "Well, you didn't say that you didn't!"

"You didn't say that you thought that we were!"

"Besides." Liana added "Who could replace the boys that has followed and stuck with us through flying serpents, and evil Muse, evil magic and trolls?"

Jeremy shrugged "No one, I guess."

"So… you don't like the other guys?" Ian asked.

The two girls shook their heads "No. They're just our friends."

Max and Tyler joined them "Although," Max said "We were _very _interested, they told us that they would be forever yours. So we gave up and decided to stay friends."

Jeremy smiled as he took Liana's hand "Forever yours, huh?"

Liana nodded "That's what we said."

Ian suddenly grabbed Alexa and kissed.

Jeremy sighed and dropped the blond's hand "Well. There went that idea."

Liana looked up at him expectantly "So?"

The boy looked down at her confused "What?"

"Nothing." Liana shook her head as she walked over to the side of the stage and brought back two guitars and handed one to Alexa "Here. One more before we go?"

Alexa nodded and started strumming her guitar. Then the two girls sang:

_**Together we dream the same dream**_

_**Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me**_

_**Oh whoa oh, six voices, one song.**_

**(A/N: Yay! I hope you liked it! It took me **_**forever **_**to find a song for Jeremy to sing! I only own Max and Tyler in this story. Everyone else, including Double Vision and Two Voices One Song belong to Mattel. Two Is Better Than On I think was written by Ashley Tisdale, but the one I heard was sung by Payton Rae and 3union. I hope you liked! Laterz! )**


	5. 12 Dancing Princesses- He's not a prince

King Randolph was waiting patiently for his daughters to arrive at breakfast "3…2…1… and cue the girls."

Instantly, the girls began to file through the door. He greeted them each in turn: Ashlyn, brown haired, brown eyed, wears purple. Blair, black hair blue eyes, prefers red. Courtney, brown hair, brown eyes, wears blue. Delia, blond haired, brown eyed, wears green. Edeline, brown hair, brown eyes, wears orange. Fallon, blond hair, brown eyes, wears fushia. Hadley and Isla are twins. Hadley is blond and wears aqua, while Isla is a brunette and wears light purple. They both have grey eyes. Then there's the triplets, Janessa, brown hair, wears blue. Kathleen red hair, wears peach. and Lacy blond hair and wears purple. All have blue eyes.

"Where's Genevieve?" Randolph chuckled quietly.

"Here!" Genevieve called, running into the room, her tiger kitten, Twyla, right behind her. Genevieve had blond hair and eyes the color of a tanzanite. She wore pink. She belonged between Fallon and Hadley.

"Hello, girls." Randolph nodded "Before we began breakfast, I want to apologize to all of you."

"For what, Papa?" Ashlyn asked.

"About Rowena." Randolph answered, then he looked down at the other end at Genevieve "Especially you, Genevieve. You tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen."

"It's alright, Papa." Genevieve said with a smile "You were just trying to do what was best for us."

"And besides." Fallon added, batting her eyelashes "If you hadn't, Genevieve wouldn't have had to dance with Derek."

Genevieve rolled her eyes "Anyways. I'm just glad it all worked out."

"Yes." Randolph nodded, smiling brightly "So, to celebrate, I'm throwing a ball!"

"A ball?" the twelve girls echoed.

"I want everyone to see my girls!" The king looked at each of them in turn "My twelve princesses." Then he fixed his gaze on Genevieve "I've ordered some new shoes for the occasion. When the cobbler drops them off, do be sure to invite me, please, Genevieve."

The Princess's eyes lit up "Yes, Papa."

So when Derek arrived, and had dispersed all the shoes, Genevieve broached the subject.

"Um… Derek?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Derek bowed slightly as he turned to face her. He was tall, with brown hair and icy blue eyes.

Genevieve laughed softly "Please, call me Genevieve. Especially after you helped save us from Rowena."

Derek smiled and shrugged "Did you need something?"

"I'm sure you know my father is throwing a ball, right?" she waited for Derek to nod before she continued "He wanted me to invite you to come."

"Me?"

"Yes. So… will you come?"

Derek thought a second, then he nodded "I'd love to."

Genevieve's smile widened "Good. It's a week from Friday. I'll… see you there."

Derek nodded "Definitely."

With one last smile, the princess walked away.

Derek looked up at his parrot, Felix, who was sitting on his shoulder and frowning "What?"

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" The parrot squawked.

Derek shook his head "I remind you, Felix. She's still the princess."

"So?" Felix cocked his head to the side "It's no secret that you're in love with her, and vice versa. There were thirteen witnesses!"

Derek raised an eyebrow "Thirteen?"

"Yes!" Felix nodded dramatically "Eleven princesses, me and the cat!"

Derek closed his shoe wagon "We'll see, Felix." He looked over to where Genevieve was trying out her shoes "We'll see."

**The night of **the ball, people from everywhere showed up.

King, queens, princes and princesses, Dukes and duchesses, and anyone else who might come.

The twelve girls descended the stairs together, chatting happily.

"Oh, look." Fallon said "There's actually enough dance partners for all of us."

the others laughed as they reached the floor.

"May I?" One young prince bowed to Ashlyn. Who accepted and went to dance. One by one, each girl was led to the dance floor. Even the younger twins and triplets had young boys there their ages. Before long, only Genevieve was standing there, politely refusing each dance request.

King Randolph noticed her standing off to the side and went over to see why "Genevieve, of all of you girls dancing, I thought you would be the first." he smiled at her "I do believe you love dancing as much as your mother did."

Genevieve smiled "I do love dancing. It's just... I'm waiting... for someone."

The King nodded "Derek?"

the princess felt the heat creeping into her cheeks "Yes."

"He'll show up in due time." her father patter her shoulder gently "Until then, find someone to dance with, okay?"

Genevieve nodded "Yes, Papa." so, the next prince that came by asking for a dance, she accepted.

**Derek walked into **the ballroom feeling a little out of place. There were nobles and Royalty standing everywhere.

He took a deep breath and slowly made his way further into the room, being sure to stay by the walls. His eyes searched the crowd for Genevieve. He quickly spotted her in the middle of the ballroom dancing. Her face was lit up as she was passed from one prince to the next.

One prince in particular kept coming back and taking her away from the others. Then he would say something that would make her laugh.

Derek leaned back against the wall and watched. That one prince really seemed to like her... a lot.

King Randolph spotted Derek and decided to go talk to him "Hello, Derek."

The young cobbler jumped slightly, then bowed "Your Majesty."

"Aren't you going to dance?"

"No... sir."

"Why not?" Randolph watched as Derek looked back out towards the ballroom to where Genevieve was "Ah. There's a certain someone you want to dance with, huh?"

Derek looked down at his shoes "Yes Sir." he answered truthfully.

The king chuckled quietly "Don't worry. You'll get your chance." then he went to go talk to some old friends of his.

Derek returned his attention to the princess in the middle of the room. He sighed and leaned back against the wall "Who am I kidding? She's a princess. Of course she'd go for a prince. Not me."

Genevieve continued to dance with Prince Thomas. Every now and then, she'd sneak a glance around to see if she saw Derek, but could never spot him.

"_I guess he decided not to come." _She thought sadly.

"How about some fresh air?" Thomas suggested.

Genevieve nodded "Sure. It's getting stuffy in here."

They walked out onto a balcony that was off to the side and stood quietly looking up at the stars.

"Princess Genevieve." Thomas started "I've heard a lot about you and your sisters, And tonight, they were all proved true."

Genevieve glanced over at him from the corner of her eye _"Oh no." _she thought.

"Well, you see." the Prince continued "I came here in hopes of finding a bride and..."

"Your Highness." Genevieve cut him off gently "I appreciate your honesty and attention, but..." she shook her head slowly "I can't marry you."

Thomas looked at her confused "Why not?"

"There's... Someone else." she answered "A boy I've known for a long time."

"A prince, I'm sure." Thomas said.

Genevieve shook her head "No. He's not."

"Then a Duke or a lord?"

"No. He's no one of high nobility." She pushed a loose strand from her face "In fact, hardly anyone sees him as special... but he's the one that I'm in love with. And I won't marry anyone else."

"You mean you intend to marry a common pauper?" Thomas scoffed, his pleasant demeanor suddenly changing to that of an arrogant prince "You're going to choose a no account over a prince!?"

Genevieve crossed her arms "Yes."

"You have no right!" Thomas exclaimed "You should..."

"Excuse me." A voice said behind the man "But I believe the Princess is done talking to you."

Thomas spun around and frowned. Genevieve peeked around the Prince's shoulder, a relieved smile coming to her face. Derek!

"And who are you?" Thomas snapped.

"No one of consequence." Derek answered "Now please, leave the Princess alone before I make you."

Thomas's eyebrows lowered "Really?"

Felix flew down from a nearby tree and perched himself on Derek's shoulder "I would not refuse my master if I were you," the parrot said "The last person who refused him, was never heard from again."

Derek rolled his eyes "Again with that story?"

Well, apparently Thomas thought it was true, 'cause with a quick glance at Genevieve, he brushed past Derek and was gone.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

Genevieve nodded "Yes. Thank you." she shyly took a step closer to him "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

Derek smiled "Like I said, I wouldn't miss it. Not for anything."

She laughed softly "I... uh... suppose you heard that little conversation."

Derek nodded, not quite able to hold back the growing smile "I did. And..." he wasn't sure where he got up the courage to reach out and take her hand, or to say the four words that came out of his mouth next, but somehow, they both happened "I love you too. And have for a long time."

Genevieve looked up into his ice blue eyes "Really?"

He nodded again "Really."

"Well just kiss her already!" a voice shouted from the doorway.

The couple spun around to see a small blond get yanked back.

"Lacy!" several voices hissed.

Derek looked back down at the princess who was still staring at the doorway scowling. He took a deep breath then gently tapped her shoulder.

When she looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her before he had a chance to stop himself.

Genevieve's eyes widened, right before they fluttered closed a split second later.

Loud cheers erupted from the ballroom, causing the two to back away from each other.

Derek chuckled as the eleven other princesses and king retreated from the doorway "May I have this Dance, Genevieve?"

The princess nodded "I would love to... Derek."

then he led her back out to the dance floor where they danced for the rest of the evening.

The End.

**(Really corny ending. But,.. I was stuck. :p I hope you liked it. It was kind of hard figuring out what to do with these two, but with some help from my sisters, this story came to be. I hope you enjoyed and more shorts to come! Laterz!)**


	6. Magic of Pegasus - Jealous?

Aiden walked up to the castle and knocked, a few moments later, a maid opened the door.

"Hello, Aiden." she greeted "I'm guessing you're here to see Annika."

The young man nodded "I am."

The maid led him into the parlor "I'll see if I can find her." she shook her head as she left "If she's even in the castle."

Aiden chuckled. That was one thing about Annika that he had always liked. She was a free spirit. She just did what she had to do, no backing down.

He remembered when they had first met. Her determination to free her family and people had been unbreakable. Even when she had almost died.

A few moments passed, and he was starting to wonder if she had snuck out to go skating.

The maid came back in "She's busy at the moment." she said, then she walked over to a window and smiled "He is soo cute." then she retreated.

Aiden frowned and went to see what the maid had been talking about. Down below, walking through the gardens was Annika with a young man didn't appear to be much older than she was.

His hair was golden blond, and he was wearing a very high-dollar suit. A golden crown on his head showed that he was royalty.\

"Id he thinks he can waltz in here and steal Annika." Aiden said through gritted teeth "He's got another thing coming." with that, he stormed out of the castle and back to the gardens "Hey." he said when he reached them.

Annika smiled "Hello ,Aiden."

"Who are you?" the young man asked the Prince, non-too-nicely.

"Prince Cole of..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Annika."

"Why?"

"I... uh... It's..."

Annika's eyebrows rose and her smile disappeared. What was going on here?

Aiden crossed his arms "Are you going to answer me?"

Cole took an uncertain step back "I... I left something in my carriage. I'll be back." then he took off running.

"_What a wimp." _Aiden thought _"Can't even stick up for himself. What was she thinking?"_ he turned to face the Princess, only to find her staring at him appalled.

"Aiden!" She gasped "What has gotten into you!?"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe you did that!" She shook her head "How could you humiliate me like that, Aiden? I thought you were better than that!" she spun around and stormed off, leaving a shocked and dismayed Aiden behind.

"What did I do?" Aiden asked himself. He sighed and shook his head "You were being an idiot. Annika's a princess. Of course she's going to want to spend time with _princes._" He shook his head again "I guess I'd better go apologize." he found the maid from earlier and asked where he could find the Princess.

"She's in her room." The maid answered "And she gave me specific instructions _not _to let you in. She's very angry." The maid walked over to Annika's bedroom door and unlocked it with her key "There you go, Sugar." then she walked off.

Aiden slowly walked into the room, and was slightly shocked at how pink it was. Everything was pink! The bed, the floor, the wall, the chairs, the curtains, everything!

He shook his head and walked towards the balcony where he assumed Annika was. He was right.

"Hi." He said as he stepped out beside her.

Annika turned her back to him "I told her _not _to let you in."

"Look. I'm sorry." Aiden said quickly "I didn't mean to... chase him off like that. I didn't know it would... you know."

"Embarrass the living-daylights out of me?" Annika turned to face him and crossed her arms "I haven't seen Cole in over seven years! When we were little, like four through seven, we were playmates. Then he had to leave. I saw him a couple of times a year, but when I turned thirteen, he couldn't make it anymore. And now..." she shook her head "I don't get it."

Aiden looked out towards the town "Sorry. I didn't realize he was so... important to you."

Annika stared at the boy in front of her. Her eyebrows shot up in sudden realization "Aiden." she said gently, turning his face back towards her "He's my cousin."

Aiden's eyes widened "He's... Your cousin?" he groaned "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't know I had to!" Annika put her hands on her hips "Please tell me you didn't think he was a..."

"Suitor?" Aiden finished "Yes. I did."

"Oi." Annika rubbed her forehead "You're more impossible than I thought."

"Hey." Aiden retorted "You can't blame me for thinking. Come on! You're a young, beautiful Princess. Who _wouldn't _come calling?"

Annika crossed her arm "Well, _Aiden. _You wouldn't have to worry about that if you would just ask me already!" her face suddenly turned red and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Aiden's eyebrows rose "You... wanted me too?"

Annika dropped her hands to her sides "Ever since we defeated Wenlock. I just... I started thinking that maybe... you didn't feel the same way." she looked down at her feet.

Aiden smiled "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, slightly teasing.

Annika shot him a glare "Because, that's _your _job!"

Aiden chuckled and took her hands "I think I can manage that." he dropped to one knee "Annika, will you marry me?"

The Princess couldn't help but laugh "Yes!" she said "Of course!"

Aiden stood back to his feet and pulled her into a tight hug "Just next time warn me when you have a cousin in town."

Annika laid her head on his shoulder "Oh, I don't know. It was kind of nice to see you jealous."

Aiden chucked "I think I was more worried than jealous."

Annika looked up at him "Don't be. You could never loose me, even if you tried."

Aiden smiled down at her "I would never try." he hugged her one last time before he turned to go back into the castle.

"Where are you going?" Annika asked.

"To find Cole and apolgize." he looked back at her and waggled his eyebrows "I think I may have scared him."

Annika laughed as she watched him disappear. Then she leaned on her balcony railing and smiled "Thank you, Cole. It worked... perfectly."


	7. Pink Shoes - GIselle? Again? No Way

Kristyn danced across the stage, listening to to the flowing music of Swan Lake. It had been quite a few months since she'd started working on the new ballet for the talent scouts.

She loved being able to dance what she felt, instead of getting in trouble for accidentally going against the choreography.

"Hey, Kristyn!" Hailey, her best friend called "How many times can you pirouette without falling?"

The blond started laughing "Why?"

"I don't know." her friend joked "Just in case we run into the Snow Queen again and she manages to catch you." Hailey blew a strand of short brown hair from her face "Can you believe she wanted me to so one hundred? Me!"

"Hello, Kristyn." A voice greeted from the other side of the stage. It was Thomas. The tall, young, red haired, green eyed, lead male dancer for the new ballet "Have you got that duet for us yet?"

Kristyn shrugged. She didn't necessarily like Thomas, but he was nice enough "It's kind of hard to figure out a duet when you're alone."

"Maybe I can help." Dillon said, stepping onto the stage, He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I was about to offer!" Thomas argued.

"Perhaps later." Dillon smirked.

Kristyn looked back at Hailey and frowned. This was going to turn interesting.

Hailey walked over to a radio that was sitting nearby and started playing the music.

Kristyn started dancing, and Dillon joined. It took him a couple of seconds, but it wasn't long til he was easily following her lead.

"I'm the one that has to dance this part!" Thomas huffed. Then he ran out onto the stage.

"Whoa!" Kristyn gasped as she was suddenly pulled away from Dillon and over to Thomas, but she continued dancing.

Dillon frowned. There was no way he was going to let some guy 'waltz' in and take his girl that easy! Then he regained Kristyn.

"_Now I know what Siegfried felt like when I busted in!"_ Kristyn thought as she was passed back and forth between the two.

Suddenly, Thomas spun her towards the west wing and turned to face Dillon "Are you trying to ruin my show?"

"No!" Dillon retorted "If anything, I was helping. And besides, it's not _your _show. It's Kristyn's!"

"You should have allowed _me _to dance with her!" Thomas snapped "After all, I am more qualified!"

Kristen stared dumbstruck at the two "Are you kidding me?"

"Well." Hailey said "Now you know what Giselle felt like."

"I already know what Giselle felt like!" Kristyn exclaimed "Remember?"

"I could buy her a better lunch!" Thomas shouted.

'What does that have to do with Ballet?" Dillon asked "And besides, she loves tacos!"

Kristyn shook her head, then at the top of her lungs she shouted "Guys! Stop it!"

The two boys stopped and looked at her.

"Look," Kristyn said "I already had to deal with Hillarion and Albrecht Once!"

"What?" the two guys asked in unison.

"Uh..." Kristyn glanced around.

"Istynkray," Hailey said in pig Latin "Eythay on'tday owknay aboutway alletbay orldway!"

Kristyn cleared her throat "Well... Anyways. Stop fighting over me! Don't you think _I_ can choose?"

"Well then, who would you rather spend time with?" Thomas asked "A handsome, charming, professional Dancer? Or a... little ballet man."

Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Look, Thomas." Kristen said quickly "The only reason I know you, is because the scouts chose you to star in the new ballet. But I've known Dillon since we were little."

"She's had a crush on him since they were little too!" Hailey added.

Kristyn spun around to face her friend "Hailey!"

"Whoops." The brunette picked a notebook up off the floor "You know what. I'm going to make like Odette and fly." then she quickly ran away.

"How could you choose him over me?" Thomas asked exasperated.

"Oi." Kristyn rubbed her forehead "Remind me to suggest you two for a Giselle play. No script required." she looked up at the two "Thomas, you're a friend. Okay?"

Thomas lifted his chin in the air "Someday, you will change your mind." then he stormed off the stage.

Kristyn shook her head "I doubt it."

"Um... Kristyn?" Dillon said slowly "Was... Hailey telling the truth?"

She slowly turned to face him. She could feel the heat climbing into her cheeks "Yes."

The smile that spread across Dillon's face could have lit up a city block "Why didn't you ever say so?"

"Because, that was your job." Kristyn laughed "And... I thought you and Tara were... a thing."

"No." Dillon shook his head "We're just together a lot because we're always having to practice because we're always being put together." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I... I always wanted to dance with... you. But, Madame Natasha would never give you the part. Then you got the job of building this ballet and..." he shrugged "I guess I figured that your life was too busy with all this ballet that you wouldn't have time for anything else."

Kristen smiled as she walked over to the radio and turned it off "I don't know about you, but I would love a taco right now."

Dillon held out his hand to her "How about we... call it a date?"

Kristyn nodded "I would love to."

"Hey. Don't mind me." Hailey called to them "I'll just hang around the shop... alone."

the couple laughed.

"Come on, Hailey." Dillon said "You can come too." then he turned to Kristyn "And later, we'll go out on a _real _date... if you want to."

Kristyn smiled "How could I refuse?"

**(Yeah! Another one! I'm Working on a Mariposa one, which is strangely difficult. Any ideas? And if anyone couldn't understand what Hailey said in Pig Latin, it's: "Kristyn, they don't know about ballet world!" I hope you enjoyed! Laterz! **

**P.S. All suggestions and requests are taken and appreciated. :)**


	8. Mariposa - No need to worry

Mariposa sat down the fifteenth book she had read that day, then picked up another one.

She had just recently been nominated the Flutterfield Historian... and she had no idea how to do that job.

So, she was in the Flutterfield Library trying to find a book that explained it a little further.

She knew that a Historian read up on the History of their kingdom, and wrote down what was going on currently. Along with doing extensive research. All of that sounded fun and was definitely right up her ally. But, she just wanted to make sure she was going to do it right.

"Excuse me, Miss." Someone on the other side of her pile of books said "Are you done with this?"

Mariposa flew up a few feet to see who was talking. It was a young fairy. He had very light, almost blond, brown hair and very dark green eyes. He wore dark green and his wings were a pale transparent green. He was also quite handsome.

"I'm sorry. Which book?" she asked.

He pointed to one that was close to the bottom of her 'read' stack.

"Yes. I'm done with it." after quickly pulling down the stack, she handed it to him "Interested in History?"

"Yes." The boy answered "I'm actually the Historian from Fairytopia."

"You're a historian?" Mariposa smiled brightly "I... Well... I was just asked to become the Historian for Flutterfield and I was doing a bit of research to make sure I do the job right."

"Would you like some help? The Enchantress has often said that I'm the best Historian they've ever had." he chuckled slightly "I don't mean to brag."

"If you'd be willing to help." Mariposa smiled "I'd really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. By the way, I'm Norman." he held out his hand and she shook it "I hate the name, but it was my Mother's choice."

"I'm Mariposa."

"I've heard of you." He nodded slowly "Well... more like read about you."

Mariposa felt the heat climbing into her face "Oh."

"Well, shall we get started?" Norman asked.

**Prince Carlos peeked **around the corner and smiled when he didn't spot a guard. Then he quickly flew down the hall.

"Your Majesty." Lord Gastus's voice echoed "Our job it to protect you."

Carlos flew up and pinned himself to the ceiling as his mother and the lord flew by.

"I know Gastrus." Queen Mirabella said "And I appreciate it."

Carlos slowly lowered from the roof, then continued flying down the hall. Five minutes later, he was at the Castle's from door. He slowly eased it open and was about to fly out when...

"Carlos."

The prince jumped and spun around to see his mother standing behind him.

"Sneaking out again?" Mirabella asked "Why do you go out so much nowadays?"

"Um..." Carlos closed the door back "Well..."

"I was wondering if you'd run an errand for me." Mirabella said, her eyes sparkling slightly "I have this book that I think will help Mariposa with her Historian job. Will you deliver it to her for me?"

Carlos's face lit up and he nodded "Of course." he took the book and flew out the door "I'll be back!"

Mirabella laughed "Oh. Young Love."

**Carlos flew to **where Mariposa worked for the set of twins, Rayna and Rayla.

"Hello, Carlos." Willa greeted "Let me guess. You're looking for Mariposa?"

"Yes, I am." Carlos nodded.

"I think she went to the library." Rayla called "Something about research."

"Thank you." Carlos nodded, then he flew away.

"He is definitely starstruck." Rayna said "Who else agrees?"

Rayla and Willa raised their hands "I do."

Willa picked up a bottle of perfume "And I for one think it's AWESOME!"

**Carlos flew to **the library, only to discover that Mariposa had already left. The Librarian told him the direction she had flown.

"She never was one to stay still." he said to himself "Even when reading." then he halted.

About five yard away from him was Mariposa with a young man. Both of them were reading. Then they'd say something to each other and start laughing.

Carlos watched them for about ten minutes. Who was that and what did Mariposa see in him? He finally decided, he was going to find out. He flew over to where the two were sitting and softly landed behind Mariposa "Uh... Mariposa?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled "Hi, Carlos. I didn't expect o see you today."

"Carlos?" Norman questioned "As in, Prince Carlos?"

The prince shrugged "Maybe."

Mariposa laughed as she stood up and turned to face him "Did you need something?"

"Um..." Carlos held out the book "My mom thought that you might be able to use this. She thought it might help with the Historian job."

Mariposa took the book and smiled "Thank you. I need all the help I can get. Would you like to join us?" she knew that Carlos liked to read as much as she did.

"Um, no." Carlos shook his head "I have to get back."

Mariposa's smiled faltered for a split second, then it returned "Okay." she was trying desperately _not _to show her disappointment.

Carlos nodded quickly then flew off.

Mariposa stared after him, then slowly at back down _"That was odd." _she thought _"He always... never mind." _she turned to Norman "Where were we?"

**Carlos flew into **the castle and right by his mother.

"That was quick." Mirabella said, following her son to his room "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Carlos answered.

"Usually you spend all day with Mariposa."

"She was busy."

"Couldn't you help her?"

"She already had help."

Mirabella stared at her son for a long moment "Let me guess. You saw Mariposa with another boy."

""Why would that..." He stopped as his mother sent him a pointed glance "Yes."

"Had you ever seen him before?"

"No. I have no idea who he was."

Mirabella nodded slowly "It may have been Norman. He's a visiting Historian from Fairytopia."

Carlos looked at his mother alarmed. Another Historian? That meant that this _Norman_ and Mariposa had _a lot _in common! Not to mention that _Norman _could answer all her questions. Which also meant that _Norman _could probably win her over! And then _Norman _would...

Carlos groaned and sat down in one of the chairs in his room.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Mirabella suggested.

Carlos just shrugged, so his mother left the room.

**The next morning, **Mariposa met up with Norman again and they went over the books again.

"You know." Norman said "I don't want to be nosy, but... I couldn't help but notice that you and Prince Carlos seem close."

Mariposa stared at the book in her lap "I guess we are... or were." she shrugged "He's never acted the way he did yesterday before. I wonder if I did something."

Norman smiled "I actually think it may be _me _that is his problem."

Mariposa looked up at him confused "What do you mean? He's never even met you before."

"True." Norman nodded "But..."

Mariposa suddenly gasped "You think he thinks that... That's crazy!" she shook her head "It's not like that between us. We're just friends! Carlos wouldn't care one way or another."

"Are you sure?" Norman asked.

Mariposa chewed on her bottom lip "I think so." she answered several seconds later.

"Well," Norman said "I must be going. I'm traveling through all the fairy lands to learn more about them." he took her hand and shook it firmly "It was a pleasure, my lady. You will make a great Historian. Probably better than me." then he flew off "Hopefully I'll see you again!"

Mariposa smiled and waved "Thank you, Norman!" then she turned to face the castle "Should I?"

**Carlos jumped up **from his seat "That's it. I have to know." then he flew from the room, down the hall and to the castle's front door. He swung it open then jumped back in surprise.

Mariposa was on the other side, her hand raised ready to knock "Hello." she said shocked, then added teasingly "I didn't know that this door had an automatic opener."

Carlos smiled "Hi. What brings you here? Where's... Norman?"

Mariposa nodded slowly as she realized that Norman had actually been correct "He left. He's traveling."

"Oh." Carlos looked around a bit unsettled "I'm... Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not." Mariposa said quickly "He was here long enough to help me out tremendously. And besides, he's twenty years older than me." she wasn't sure why she'd added that at the end, but it was out.

Carlos couldn't help the smile that slowly crept across his face "Oh. Well that's... good. So you weren't getting... attached?"

"To Norman?" Mariposa laughed "No! Absolutely not! Not to Norman." she looked down at her feet "I didn't know you cared whether I got attached to someone or not."

"I do." Carlos said softly "I care... a lot."

Mariposa looked up at him and smiled "You do?"

"Mm-hm." Carlos nodded "In fact... I got scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. I was afraid I might..." he cleared his throat "Might lose you before I had a chance to get you."

Mariposa laughed softly "You don't have to worry about that, Carlos."

Carlos glanced at her "I don't?"

Mariposa knew her cheeks were burning, but she couldn't turn back now "You're the only person who completely understand me. Understands my love for the world beyond the lights. And... I really... like... you." She looked down at her feet "There was only one person I really liked before you."

The prince cocked his head "Who?"

Mariposa smiled "Andreas."

Carlos' eyes widened, then he chuckled "Oh. So... does that mean I don't have to worry?"

Mariposa nodded "No. You don't have to worry."

Carlos sighed with relief "Okay."

Mariposa pushed some hair behind her ear "So... would you like to come to the library with me?"

The prince nodded "I would love to."

Then they flew off together.

Mirabella shook her head and laughed "Oi. Young Love."

The End.

**(Here's your request I hope you liked it! And I hope I spelled Andreas right... But anyhoo. For those of you who don't know or have forgotten, When Mariposa first met Carlos, he said his name was 'Andreas', The hero in their favorite book. Well, happy readigz! Laterz!)**


End file.
